A Restless Revival
by lirpa
Summary: Buffy and Faith take jobs as the WWE's newest Divas. Nothing's ever going to be the same again. (WWE crossover) Written with shana.
1. Prologue

A Restless Revival

Authors: lirpa - liroa15yahoo.ca

shana - 

Dedication: To all those who have inspired us.

Distribution: Our site, if you want it just ask.

Disclaimer: They belong to Joss and Titan Entertainment, not to us. If they really did this wouldn't be on the internet.

A.N: This fic just needed to be written, or at least we thought that it did. For those who are just tired of always running into Willow fics, and not much else. Also, Faith never went evil in out little world, k? Set after the end of the third season.

Many thanks to Firefly-chan at ff.n. We have altered the story as best we could to include your information and have fixed up the misspelled word. Stamford os now Stamford again. ;)

shana

A Restless Revival Prologue

By: lirpa and shana

Buffy turned in her seat to watch the Welcome to Sunnydale sign fade into the distance.

"Chill, B," Faith commanded.

"It's just so different, Faith. I mean what if they need us in Sunnydale?"

"There's only so much we can do there, B. There's a whole country out there that needs protecting, and we can't do that from Sunnydale."

"But..." Buffy began.

"But what?"

"It's the Hellmouth, Faith. It needs a Slayer."

"I'm sure that the guys will be fine. They have Angel to help them if things go to Hell."

"Which, Sunnydale, being on the Hellmouth, it very well might," Buffy replied rebelliously.

"I though we agreed that neither of us could stand to live there any longer?"

Buffy sifted uncomfortably. "I know, Faith, but I still feel bad abandoning them like this."

"We're not abandoning them, B. We're just going to where we can do the most good."

"Which is?"

Faith gestured broadly to the landscape flying past, taking one hand off the wheel to do so. "Out there."

"Of course," Buffy muttered, settling down into her seat.

They traveled in silence for several moments.

"So, where are we going, Faith?" Buffy queried.

"I thought the East Coast first, but if you think we should go somewhere else I'm all ears."

"How the Hell should I know? I only know the West Coast."

"Bullshit, B. You only know California."

"So?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

Buffy sighed. "This is going to be uncomfortable, isn't it?"

"Most probably, B. You have to admit we just run each other the wrong way. You being a goody-goody and all."

"I am not a goody-goody!" Buffy denied.

"The hell you aren't. What was the last rule that you broke?"

"I'm in this car with you, aren't I?"

"True," Faith was forced to allow that particular point.

"So how long will it take to get there?"

"Well, what city do you want to go to?"

"New York?"

"Awfully bust though."

"Boston?"

"Don't want to go back there."

"Then just keep driving Faith. We'll figure it out on the way."

Faith laughed. "Like always, B. Like always."

One Week Later

"So, B, this is Stamford," Faith declared.

"Who cares? Let's go find some vamps to beat the crap out of."

"Five by five, B," Faith agreed.

"What does that mean, anyway?" Buffy demanded irritably.

Faith shrugged. "It's just an expression, B. Grab your stakes and let's go find us some vamps to slay."

"Fine by me," Buffy agreed, grabbing several stakes from the back seat.

"I wonder what we'll find tonight," Faith mused to herself.

"Hopefully some nasties."

"Yeah, well, try to avoid getting the shit beat out of you like last time, k, B? I did so not enjoy that trip to the emergency room with you."

"You think that you didn't enjoy it," Buffy returned. "I was the one bleeding out over the backseat."

"Which was hell to clean up, by the way," Faith returned.

"Oh, shut up."

"Are you ready, B?" Faith questioned.

"Oh, yeah, I was born ready. I'll get the most tonight."

Faith snorted. "You wish, B."

"I've been at it a hell of a lot longer than you, Faith," Buffy replied, heading for the nearest alley, Faith jogging to catch up.

They spent the evening moving through town, from the middle class area through to the mansions.

"Don't think they'll be many here," Buffy whispered to Faith.

"Probably not," Faith agreed. "Someone going missing from here would actually be missed."

"And the people here have a lot of money to pay for private investigators."

"But the private investigators end up dead too," Faith finished.

Buffy's reply was cut off by a scream.

"No rest for the wicked, B," Faith cracked as they took off, running towards the sound.

"And then no rest for us," Buffy replied, turning sharply. The scream sounded again.

"Down that street, B," Faith prodded. "There vamps around one person, probably a female or a young man."

"I see it, Faith." Both slayers headed for the vamps and their victim.

"Hey, uglies!" Buffy called loudly. All three vampires turned to look at them, smiles making their faces even uglier.

"Why don't you try us on for size?" Faith challenged.

"Gladly," one snarled and advanced. In moments, all three were dust.

"Stupid fledges," Buffy muttered, leaving Faith to deal with the intended victim.

"Who are you?" the woman managed to force out. She seemed to be around fifty, but still quite pretty.

"It doesn't really matter ma'am," Faith replied.

"I think I'm going to insist," the woman replied.

"My name is Faith Pryce, and the blonde is Buffy Summers."

"Faith?"

"Yes?"

"What were those things?"

Faith shrugged. "Vampires."

"Vampires don't exist," the woman dismissed.

"The street gangs on PCP. It doesn't really matter to me what you believe. I just thought that you were the kind of person who would appreciate the truth."

The woman nodded. "I do." Just then Buffy returned, giving the woman a quick once over.

"All clear."

"Good. We'll take you home. Which house is yours, ma'am,?"

"It's just up the street," she replied, pointing to a mansion.

The woman took a deep breath. "My name is Linda McMahon."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So, I'd like to offer you both a job."

Fin Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

A Restless Revival

Authors: lirpa - liroa15yahoo.ca

shana - 

Dedication: To all those who have inspired us.

Distribution: Our site, if you want it just ask.

Disclaimer: They belong to Joss and Titan Entertainment, not to us. If they really did this wouldn't be on the internet.

A.N: This fic just needed to be written, or at least we thought that it did. For those who are just tired of always running into Willow fics, and not much else. Also, Faith never went evil in out little world, k? Set after the end of the third season.

Shana

A Restless Revival Chapter One

By lirpa and shana

It was Faith who replied for both of them. "Doing what exactly?" Even as she spoke, Faith started walking up the hill, to what she perceived was the woman's, well, mansion. Buffy brought up the rear.

"Well, it's obvious that you two can fight," Linda began.

Faith snorted but Buffy said nothing, remaining alert to the surroundings in case there were more vampires hiding in the darkness.

"So what do you want us to do? Protect someone?" Faith demanded. "Because we aren't bodyguards, lady."

"Faith," Buffy hissed, hand reaching for the stake tucked into her waistband.

"Yeah, B?"

"Do you feel it?"

Faith, less adept at using her Slayer powers, closed her eyes and reached out. Just as quickly her eyes snapped open and she cursed virulently.

"What's happening?" Linda demanded.

"Don't ask questions. Just run when we tell you," Buffy replied tensely.

"How many, B?"

"More than a dozen."

"Shit! Why would they be hunting up here. Rich people are missed. There's publicity that goes with their deaths."

"I don't know," Buffy replied tersely. "They might be fledglings."

Faith grinned. "Fledglings are easy to kill." She pulled out a stake of her own.

Both Slayers were quiet then, listening to the night, and searching for sounds of enemy movement.

Linda perhaps sensing the tension, remained as quiet as her young rescuers seemed to become more feral by the moment.

Suddenly both Slayers moved. "Run!" Buffy yelled, and Linda took off just as quickly as she could. Still, one of the creatures, Linda still had trouble accepting the reality of vampires, caught her with inhuman speed.

Before he could do anything though, his body crumbled into dust and a stake clattered to the ground. Linda stood, rooted to the ground as the two young woman finished off their remaining foes.

"That's enough vamps for me, tonight," Faith panted.

Buffy nodded in agreement, and they continued to escort the very confused Linda McMahon up the hill to her house on Conley's Farm.

Both Slayers stopped at the gate. "It's private property, B," Faith observed.

"So?"

"She should be pretty safe."

"The only time she'll be safe is when she gets in the house. Angelus used to watch me through my bedroom window all the time."

"So we take her to the door?"

"We take her to the door," Buffy agreed. Linda stood, a little stunned, by their conversation. It was like she wasn't even there.

Buffy broke off from them,, a moment later. When Linda expressed her surprise, Faith merely laughed.

"B, will jump the fence." She explained.

"But it's at least twelve feet high," Linda protested.

"Yeah," Faith agreed. "But Buffy's jumped higher. I think she wants to check out your grounds."

"But the security system," Linda protested.

"Won't even notice she's there. We're not exactly human Linda. Just like the things we hunt."

They stopped at the gatehouse, and Faith waited for Linda to punch in her security code, keeping a respectful distance and her Slayer senses turned out onto the night.

"Is there anything out there?" Linda asked, a bit breathlessly.

"Not that I can feel."

"Oh." And the gate swung open.

While they walked up the manicured drive, Faith observed the equally manicured lawn in front of the house. "You must be pretty rich," she offered.

"My husband owns the WWE."

"WWE?"

Linda sighed. "It used to be the WWF, if that helps any."

"Wrestling?"

"Yes."

"But isn't that all fake anyway?"

They came in to view of the front steps, where Buffy was sitting calmly, buffing her nails on her shirt.

"B."

"Faith."

"Anything out there?"

"Nothing."

Faith turned to Linda. "Well, this is where we sat good bye, I guess. You sure made tonight interesting, at least."

"Come in," Linda invited impetuously. "You haven't decided on my proposal anyway."

"B?" Faith queried. "Are we likely to get any more vamps tonight?"

Buffy frowned at the lightening sky. "No, it's nearly dawn. They'll all be going to ground by now."

Faith smiled at Linda. "Then we accept. C'mon, B."

Reluctantly the smaller Slayer entered the house with the other two. "We shouldn't be here, Faith."

"C'mon, B. You said yourself, we're not likely to get any more tonight."

"But..."

"No buts, the least we can do is listen to the woman's proposal."

Clearly Faith was not giving up. "Fine," Buffy grumbled. "But that doesn't mean that we're going to accept."

"Okay," Faith agreed, sensing that she wasn't going to get any better out of Buffy for the time being.

Quickly, with the air of a competent businesswoman, Linda outlined exactly what she wanted them for.

"Wrestlers?" Buffy demanded.

"You already possess the natural athleticism, so I don't think learning the moves would be a problem for you."

"We can break the bones of a full grown man, easily. We'd kill your employees," Buffy frowned.

"Why?"

"Because we have extra speed and strength, used for hunting vampires. You might call it God's gift to make sure we last a couple of months."

"What?"

"Most Slayers don't live to see their eighteenth birthdays," Buffy interjected calmly.

Linda looked aghast. To her these young woman dying so young made no sense. They had such potential.

"Besides, Faith. We've got to keep moving," Buffy reminded her.

"The tour crisscrosses the country. We're in a different city almost every night," Linda countered.

"See?" Faith crowed triumphantly. "And we need the money, B," she added in a more serious tone.

Buffy sighed, clearly feeling backed into a corner. "I suppose that it's better than being a waitress or something like that," she grudgingly admitted.

"So?" Linda queried.

"We'll take the jobs," Buffy stated.

"Excellent. I'll have the contracts drawn up tomorrow." She handed them both business cards. "Drop by my office anytime. I'll tell them to expect you."

Six Weeks Later

Faith seemed completely in her element, Buffy had to admit. There was an innate sexuality to the women of this business that worked well with her. On their first paychecks they had gone out and bought whole new wardrobes. Faith's consisted mainly of leather.

They'd both stunned their trainers with their ability to pick up the moves, some of which were very similar to the martial arts moves Giles had taught to Buffy to help with the dispatching of vampires. Their endurance and ability to deal with, and work through, pain further impressed the trainers. So now they were waiting to speak to Linda again, their training completed.

Linda stepped out of her office and ushered them both in. "The reports from your trainers are astounding," she stated without preamble. "Normally we'd send you down to OVW to learn more, but the creative team has the perfect angle lined up for you. And until you get used to controlling your strength you won't have to wrestle, except maybe each other."

"Okay," Faith agreed. "So what are we doing."

"Have you been watching the program?" Linda queried.

"When we get the time," Buffy stated. "Which isn't all that often."

Linda nodded. "Completely understandable given your calling. Well, what we're going to do is debut you two as enemies. Buffy, your in-ring name will be Hope, and Faith will keep her name."

"Cool," Faith stated while Buffy grumbled.

"Buffy will debut as Hunter's sister, disgusted with his recent actions and siding with his former best friend, Shawn Michaels. Faith will debut as his girlfriend, to give Evolution a female presence."

"Okay," both Slayers responded cautiously, not exactly sure what Linda was talking about.

"Hunter's here in Stamford right now, if you want to meet him."

"Sure," Faith agreed before Buffy could disagree. "I mean we should at least know what he looks like before we have to go act like we've know him for a long time, right?"

Linda smiled at Faith and buzzed her secretary.

"Yes, Mrs. McMahon?"

"Could you send Hunter up here, please? I want him to meet some of the people who will be involved in his new angle."

"Right away, Mrs. McMahon." The woman left the room, and both Slayers settled back to wait. Linda tried to make small talk but Faith only replied distractedly, and Buffy did not reply at all.

"What's this about a new angle, Linda?" Hunter all but demanded as he entered the room without knocking.

"I'm sure that the creative team has been in touch with both you and Shawn, Hunter," Linda replied smoothly.

"They said they didn't have anyone to fill the roles, Linda," Hunter replied impatiently.

"Well, luckily enough about six week ago I happened to run into," the three woman shared a secret smile, "two incredible young talents. They needed a bit of polishing, which is why I held off, but the trainers have decided that they're more than ready now," she finished.

"Buffy, Faith, this is Hunter Hearst Helmsley, or Triple H. You'll be working more closely with Faith, Hunter, while Shawn works with your sister, Hope." She motioned to Buffy.

Both Slayers observed the man coolly, and Hunter met their stares levelly. There was a definite spark of interest in Faith's eyes which was no surprise to Buffy.

"When do we start?" Buffy asked Linda pleasantly.

"Next Monday, on Raw."

Buffy turned back to the staring Hunter and Faith. "It's going to be a long time until Monday," she sighed.

Fini Chapter One.


	3. Chapter 2

A Restless Revival

Authors: lirpa - liroa15yahoo.ca

shana - 

Dedication: To all those who have inspired us.

Distribution: Our site, if you want it just ask.

Disclaimer: They belong to Joss and Titan Entertainment, not to us. If they really did this wouldn't be on the internet.

A.N: This fic just needed to be written, or at least we thought that it did. For those who are just tired of always running into Willow fics, and not much else. Also, Faith never went evil in out little world, k? Set after the end of the third season.

Shana

A Restless Revival: Chapter Two

By: lirpa and shana

Next Monday, Raw

Buffy waited impatiently behind the curtain, waiting for Hunter's music to hit. That was her cue, the stage hand had explained. Hunter's music would hit, which would distract him from his match. All she'd have to do was go stand at the top of the stage. The plan was for Hunter to act so shocked that his opponent would get the drop on him, and the pin, and the win. It wasn't hard, but Buffy was still nervous. And she still had a live interview to contend with later tonight as well.

And then the music hit and Buffy made her way to the top of the stairs and out onto the stage, taking a deep breath as she pushed aside the curtain. She'd purposely chosen clothes that made her look innocent and young, a cute plaid skirt and a white blouse. Only her three inch stilettos, courtesy of Faith, declared she wasn't am innocent eighteen year old.

Hunter was standing facing her, gaping, and Buffy felt a little thrill run down her spine, just like all week. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to the man, although Faith hadn't noticed yet. Buffy didn't think that her luck on that score would hold out much longer.

And then Hunter's opponent for the night rolled him up neatly for the pin and got the hell out of dodge, leaving Hunter fuming as she walked off stage.

Faith sat in the locker room she and Buffy were sharing. Apparently, being friends with the CEO of the company had its perks. They didn't have to share a locker room like the rest of the Divas.

There was a knock at the door, and thinking it was Hunter, Faith called, "Come in, it's open." The man who entered was not Hunter though, not even close.

"Hey," the man greeted her casually. "Is Buffy around?"

"Naw. She just went up. She should be back soon. You can wait if you'd like," Faith offered kindly.

"No, I'll come back later."

"Who should I tell her was here?" She asked of his retreating back.

"Shawn Michaels." And then he was gone before she could even think of a suitable reply.

Less than five minutes later Buffy reappeared. Breathless, and glowing.

"You should have heard them, Faith," she enthused.

"I did," faith replied, pointing towards a small monitor set up in the room. "You looked great out there, B."

"Thanks."

"Some guy came looking for you tough," Faith offered.

"Hunter?"

"Not Hunter. Shawn Michaels, I think he said his name was."

Buffy swore.

"What?" Faith demanded.

"That's the guy I'm suppose to be working with, Hunter's ex- best friend."

"So?" Faith asked. "He said he'd come back."

"Before the interview?"

"You're going to do great on the interview. Just remember, your name is Hope, and you're Hunter's little sister."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'll remember. What are you doing?"

"Interfering in one Randy Orton's match. Hunter said he'd bring him by so we could talk."

"Cool." Buffy sat down and seemed to disappear into her whole little world, no doubt planning what she would say.

There came another knock on the door moments later. Again, Faith called, "Come in, it's open."

This time it was Hunter with another man about as tall as he was trailing behind him.

"Randy meet Faith and Hope," he introduced.

"Don't worry about it. B's trying to decide what she wants to say tonight. Now how do you want to do this thing?" She asked practically.

Randy was a little shocked at her utter practicality but they soon came up with a workable plan.

AS Randy and Hunter departed, Faith got up and stretched. "How much longer until your interview, B?" She asked.

"Fifteen minutes," Buffy replied without shifting even a muscle.

"You want to get back to that set. 'Cause I got to go talk with Linda for a moment."

"About what?"

"Our contracts."

"What about them?"

"Whether or not we're going to end up in a farce of a match like those other two."

"I don't think that Linda would do that to us."

"You never know, and it can't hurt to check."

Buffy got up. "Fine, let's go. I've got to talk to the interviewer anyway." Both Slayers navigated their way through the labyrinthine arena with ease. After leaving Buffy with the interviewer, Faith made for Bischoff's office where Linda was spending the night.

She got there just in time to see Buffy go on.

The interviewer pretended to catch up with Buffy as she was headed out of the arena.

"Excuse me," he called. Buffy turned, on cue. She looked sweet and young, just like Linda wanted. The fans would never be able to guess that she was a fighter without equal.

"Yes?"

"The fans of the WWE are wondering who you are and what you're doing here," the man stated. "Could you explain it for us?"

Buffy smiled. "Of course. My name is Hope. And as to why I'm here, I'm disgusted with my brothers actions as of late, turning on his best friend. I came to stop him." And with that she walked off, leaving the poor man calling after her, "But who's your brother?"

And then the shot cut to Hunter, wandering around the arena, shouting for Hope. He was even asking the production crew if they'd seen her. No one had.

"Now what can I do for you, Faith?" Linda asked pleasantly.

"I'm just here to tell you that B and I won't be made fools of out there."

Linda continued smiling. "Of course not. Now, you'd better hurry, or you'll miss your spot."

"Shit!" Faith swore and took off like a rocket. She arrived behind the curtain out of breath but early.

She had no obvious cue, like Buffy had, so she waited a couple of minutes worried that she was going to miss her cue. She didn't though, coming out in just enough time to trip Randy's opponent for the night and send him sprawling, allowing Randy to get the win.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they backed up the ramp, keeping an eye on the man getting up slowly in the ring. It had gone off without a hitch.

Meanwhile In Sunnydale

"What the hell?" Xander yelped, nearly spewing soda all over the TV He was currently indulging in his one secret vice, wrestling. He preferred Raw to Smackdown, but they were both good, at least in his estimation.

But what the hell were Buffy, or Hope, and Faith doing on WWE programming. When he'd first seen Buffy standing at the top of the stage, he's dismissed her as a mere look-a-like. Even during the interview he'd been able to continue to deny that Hope was indeed Buffy. And Faith's appearance only moments had only solidified that niggling doubt that he'd been plagued by since Buffy first appeared. Buffy had left town with Faith, claiming that she could no longer stand to live in Sunnydale. Joyce had been heartbroken.

Shaking himself, Xander did the only thing he could, he phoned Willow and arranged a Scooby meeting at Giles' place for tomorrow morning.

The Next Morning

"Xander?" Giles questioned. "You called this meeting, so perhaps you could explain?" The question was the very epitome of British courtesy.

"I know where Buffy and Faith are," he announce without preamble.

Calamity broke out as everyone tired to speak at once, even the normally quiet Oz.

"Quiet!" Xander bellowed. "I don't know where the girls are exactly, but I know who they're working for now."

"Who?"

"The WWE."

"WWE?" That was Willow, confused as to what exactly the WWE was. The others didn't seem to be much better. They were all clueless.

Xander sighed. "Professional wrestling," he explained.

Giles was the first to speak. "Good Lord."

Xander swallowed, glad that no one had asked him exactly how he knew where the girls had run off to. "Yeah," he managed.

"So what do we do?" Willow demanded.

"Their headquarters is in Stanford, Connecticut. One of us has to go there and try to talk some sense into them," Xander managed to bite out.

"Of course," Giles replied. "But who?"

"I can't go," Willow replied almost immediately. "I have school."

"And I have work," Xander added guiltily.

Oz said nothing, but his eyes said it all. If Willow wasn't going, neither was he.

"I suppose then, I must go," Giles replied. "She was my Slayer, after all."

"And you're almost like a father to her, G-man," Xander enthused.

"Yeah," Willow agreed. "Buffy will listen to you." As usual Oz said nothing, but his eyes shone with his approval of the plan. Sunnydale needed its Slayer.

Later that Evening

Buffy and Faith sat down with a copy of the broadcast obtained from the production truck earlier in the evening, in the hotel room they were sharing for the night.

"C'mon, B" Faith wheedled. "We'll watch the tape, and then we'll go out and slay, okay?" Buffy eager to see the final product of their hard work, agreed.

They cued the tape and settled in to see exactly what Tvland had seen, and what the announcers had thought of their debuts tonight.

The camera zoomed in on Buffy standing at the top of the ramp, while the commentators screamed into their microphones. "Who is this mysterious woman and what does she want with Triple H?" And, of course, the "King's" comments about her puppies.

Next on the agenda was Buffy interview. That, Faith already knew, had turned out well on camera. After Buffy walked away, Faith nearly laughed as "King" and "J.R." who Hope's brother was. The man didn't have a clue.

And finally there was only Faith's debut left. It seemed so much quicker to Faith on tape. And as she wrapped her arms around Randy and grinned over his shoulder, she could clearly near "J.R." demanding, "Who is this jezebel?" and the "King" replying. "Who cares? She's hot."

"Okay," Buffy stated. "We've seen the tape, now, let's go slay some vamps."

Fini Chapter Two.


	4. Chapter 3

A Restless Revival

Authors: lirpa - liroa15yahoo.ca

shana - 

Dedication: To all those who have inspired us.

Distribution: Our site, if you want it just ask.

Disclaimer: They belong to Joss and Titan Entertainment, not to us. If they really did this wouldn't be on the internet.

A.N: This fic just needed to be written, or at least we thought that it did. For those who are just tired of always running into Willow fics, and not much else. Also, Faith never went evil in out little world, k? Set after the end of the third season.

Shana

A Restless Revival: Chapter Three

By: lirpa and shana

A Week Later

Giles settled his glasses more firmly on his nose. He'd spent most of the week trying to convince the head office of this company that is was imperative he speak with Buffy and Faith. Today he was scheduled to speak with a woman named Linda McMahon.

He was shown in by a quiet secretary. The woman behind the desk was dressed on a navy business suit, looking every inch the consummate professional.

"Mr. Giles," she stated, offering him a hand to shake.

He took it, perhaps a little reluctantly, and replied, "Mrs. McMahon."

He let go of her hand and sat down in a chair across from her, the desk separating them by a space of as little as three feet.

"I understand you wish to speak to Buffy and Faith. Unfortunately, they're currently on tour."

"Well, yes, but it is imperative that I speak to them," he stammered out.

Linda smiled slightly. "I thought you might say that so I took the liberty of a arranging a conference call." She hit a small button on her phone.

"Hello, Buffy, Faith."

"Hey, Linda," Faith greeted. "B's just going over the tape again."

"I have a Mr. Giles here who wants to speak to you two."

There was a yelp in the background, no doubt from Buffy. "Giles?"

A throat was cleared on the other end. "Yes, Buffy."

"Good to hear from you, G-man," Faith agreed. "What can we do for you?"

"We need you two to come back to Sunnydale."

Faith snorted. "Not going to happen G-man. B and I are happy here."

"Buffy?"

"Faith's right, Giles," Buffy replied solemnly. "This is a dream job for Faith and I. We can cross the country like this Giles, and do the most good. So please, don't ask me to come back. Angel's in LA if you really need help."

"So you won't return hone then? Willow and Xander miss you," he questioned sadly.

"I was going to get them hurt, or even killed, some day, Giles. This is a better way for me to fulfill my calling."

"I fear you're right," Giles stated sadly.

"I'll call you if I need any help," Buffy offered.

"I shall tell the others that I tried, at least."

"You do that G-man," Faith agreed. "In the meantime, you know where to find us if there's an apocalypse or something."

Giles swallowed the lump in his throat. "Indeed. If this is your final decision, girls?"

"It is, Giles."

"Then I wish you both the very best."

"Thank you, Giles," Buffy replied, a catch in her voice.

"Yeah, thanks G-man," Faith added on. "Sorry to cut this conversation short but we've got to hit the gym before the show tonight."

"You girls know what you're doing tonight?" Linda asked solicitously.

"Yep. I'm going out with Hunter and his friends to introduce myself, and B's going to get in my face about it."

"Hope," Linda corrected mildly. "You and Hope are going to have a small confrontation."

"Right."

"I'll be watching, girls."

"Okay, Linda. Is that a hint to go and do our best?"

"I'm sure you're always going to do your best," Linda replied.

"Of course," Buffy interjected. "Sorry, Linda, but we really have to hit the gym."

"Of course, girls. Have fun."

"Bye, Giles," Buffy stated.

"Yeah, bye, G-man," Faith added.

"Good bye," he stammered out as the phone went dead.

"Well, Mr. Giles." Linda began.

"Indeed. I can see that the girls do not wish to leave your employ and I can not force them to. Nor would I want to."

"Very well. Mr. Giles. Can I show you the way out?"

"No, I know the way out," Giles replied, getting up and heading towards the door like it was the gallows.

"And, Mr. Giles?"

Giles stopped, but didn't turn around. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"So am I, Mrs. McMahon. So am I," Giles replied sadly.

Buffy sighed and set down the weights. Faith had already headed towards the showers. She had to arrive at the arena with Hunter while Buffy was going to arrive with Shawn, who she still hadn't met.

Just then Hunter walked into the gym. Followed by two men, one who Buffy thought might be Randy Orton. He certainly looked like the man Faith had been all over last week.

"Buffy," Hunter called out easily.

"Hunter," she replied just as easily.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Faith and I are just leaving actually," she replied easily. "When are you supposed to be leaving?"

Hunter looked down at his watch. "We're leaving in a couple of hours."

"I'll tell Faith. You want to meet her down in the lobby?"

"Sounds good." Hunter agreed. "When's Shawn picking you up for your grand arrival?"

Buffy shrugged. "How should I know? I've never met him."

Hunter turned to looked at her, aghast. "You haven't met Shawn yet?"

"He stopped by our room at the arena last week before I got back and talked to Faith. I'm sure he'll find me before we have to go."

"B?" Faith hollered.

"I'm coming Faith," Buffy returned, turning to smile apologetically at Hunter. "I gotta go."

After a quick shower both Slayers returned to their hotel room to prepare for their arrival at the arena.

"Hunter said to meet him in the lobby around five," Buffy called to Faith as she zipped up skirt, which was bordering on being mini short tonight. It went well with her heels though. Faith had convinced her to make the heels her trademark.

"B, come in here and zip this up, would you?" Faith called.

Buffy entered the washroom to see Faith struggling with the zipper on her leather minidress.

"How can you breathe in this?" Buffy demanded, pulling the zipper to the top, She stepped back to look at Faith's complete look. Black heels, not unlike her own, the black leather minidress, fishnet stockings, and heavy, heavy eye makeup.

"You look like a whore, Faith," Buffy observed.

"Isn't that the point?" Faith replies. "You're the good girl, and I'm the bad girl. Remember, Hope?"

"Yeah, I remember. Now, I have to put my makeup on, so maybe you could go watch the door?" Buffy suggested.

"Why? Are you expecting someone?"

"I'm kind of hoping my ride to the arena will show up," Buffy replied, leaning closer to the mirror to apply her mascara.

"'Kay, B. But I'm going at five to five, whether you're out of here or not."

"Fine," Buffy answered distractedly.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Faith called. "It's still open."

Shawn stepped in to give Faith a cursory glance. "You really should lock your door, you know."

Faith shrugged. "It's nothing we can't handle. B, your ride's here." The last she called in the general direction of the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a minute," Buffy called back.

'Well, I'm out of here. Make yourself at home. See ya, B, or should I say Hope?"

"Bye, Faith." And just then Buffy emerged from the bathroom looking perfect.

"You're Shawn?" She asked tucking a lock of stray hair behind her ear.

"Yes."

"I'm Buffy. We're supposed to be working together, so do you want to go now?"

"Yes."

At the Arena

"So, how did your shoot go, B?" Faith called from her chair in the Divas locker room.

"Good. And yours?"

Faith turned and smiled. "I think I avoiding flashing anyone when I got out of the car."

Buffy could only roll her eyes. "That's so something you'd have to worry about."

A blonde poked her head in the door. "Hi, I'm Torrie Wilson, from Smackdown." She paused, as if expecting them to recognize her name.

"So?" Faith drawled. "I'm Faith and this is Buffy. We're new, in case, you didn't already know that."

"Well," Torrie huffed, turning on her heel and stalking out of the room as the rest of the "Divas" trickled into the room, introducing themselves by a variety of names.

"I'm never going to remember all of these names," Buffy moaned.

"Cheer up, they'll probably all hate us by the end of the week. I swear, that blonde bimbo was a demon."

"She didn't set off my Sense," Buffy argued.

"So? Maybe she's got some sort of funny mojo that hides who she really is."

Just then Randy stuck his head into the dressing room. "Faith, we're getting ready to go out and explain who you are."

"'Kay, coming," Faith called back, having a bit of difficulty shimmying out of her chair while still keeping her dress presentable, a feat she managed admirably.

"See ya later tonight, B," she called as Randy led her down the hall, towards the stage and the rest Evolution . A moment later, Shawn appeared at the door.

"Hope?"

"Coming Shawn. No you know our cue?" Buffy asked jumping down from her chair.

"Yep. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They headed towards the stage in time to hear Hunter proclaim, "And I know that you're all wondering who this lovely lady is." He paused for effect. "This young lady is my girlfriend, Faith." And then Shawn's music hit.

Fini Chapter Three.


	5. Chapter 4

A Restless Revival

Authors: lirpa - liroa15yahoo.ca

shana - 

Dedication: To all those who have inspired us.

Distribution: Our site, if you want it just ask.

Disclaimer: They belong to Joss and Titan Entertainment, not to us. If they really did this wouldn't be on the internet.

A.N: This fic just needed to be written, or at least we thought that it did. For those who are just tired of always running into Willow fics, and not much else. Also, Faith never went evil in out little world, k? Set after the end of the third season.

Shana

A Restless Revival: Chapter Four

By: lirpa and shana

Shawn appeared first, microphone in hand while Hunter, Faith, and the rest of Evolution stood, looking insulted, in the ring.

"Now we all know what kind of woman your girlfriend is, Hunter." And the crowd cheered.

"So, imagine my surprise when a real young lady approached me after last week's show with a proposition for me."

Hunter smiled. "And who would your real lady be, Shawn?" Hunter smirked.

"Oh, I believe that you already know her. But for the people who don't, yet, I'd like to introduce you to Hope Helmsley."

And out Buffy came, in all her finery, and Shawn handed her the mic.

"Hello, Hunter," she purred.

"Hope! What are you doing here? You could get hurt!"

Buffy smiled. "Didn't you hear what I told the nice man last week? I'm disgusted with your behavior. Before I couldn't do anything about it. But I'm eighteen now, and you can't keep me in Grenwich any more."

"Hope, it's not safe for you here," Hunter objected.

"Where would I be safer? Shawn's promised to protect me. What more could I need? After all, he's never broken a promise to me."

"Hope..." Hunter began.

"Enough!"

Faith grabbed the microphone out of Hunter's hand. "So you think that you play with the big girls now Hope?" She sneered.

"I don't think I'll have any trouble handling whores like you, Faith," Buffy replied.

"How, 'bout we put that to the test. You and me, next week. No disqualification."

"How 'bout it," Buffy replied. "I'll see you in the ring next week."

"It's on, bitch," Faith hissed, and they both indulged in a little trash talk while Hunter looked on, acting torn.

And they went to commercial break and everyone climbed out of the ring.

Later that Evening

Shawn had suggested that they have a night out on the town, to celebrate their amazing work tonight on Raw, which had impressed the management and the rest of the back, which had Torrie fuming.

So now they were sitting in a bar, which Buffy was fairly sure Faith shouldn't have even been allowed in. Luckily, the barkeep hadn't thought to demand identification. Buffy was sure that the drinking age in this state was twenty-one.

After a couple of beers, Buffy had felt more comfortable curling up under Hunter's arm while Faith and Shawn put on a pretty impressive display of dirty dancing, even though Shawn claimed that he couldn't dance.

"They look like they're having fun," Buffy stated.

"They do," Hunter agreed, while Randy came back with yet another round of beers. He set them on the table, and settled back into the booth.

"they're really going at it, aren't they?" He observed.

"That's Faith for you," Buffy replied, taking a drink from her half full glass.

"How long have you known her for?" Hunter queried.

Buffy shrugged. "Six months maybe. She moved into my town sometime during my last year of high school, which was just last year. She's a wild one though."

Just then, a man that had to have been at least seven feet tall, with long blonde hair, walked into the bar. While he looked dangerous, Buffy sensed that he was completely one hundred percent human.

"Kev," Hunter called. "We're back here."

Buffy watched as the man Hunter had called "Kev," worked his way around the fairly small dance floor.

"What exactly does Shawn think he's doing?" The big man asked.

"He's dancing," Hunter replied. "It wasn't exactly his idea. But how do you tell her no?" Hunter indicated Faith with a wave of his hand.

Kevin turned to look at the dance floor. "True." Then he sat down next to a stunned looking Randy.

Eventually, with mush pleading, Shawn managed to convince Faith to leave the dance floor. She seemed to be of the opinion that practice would make him into a better dancer.

"Kev," Shawn cried, seeing the bigger man, and looping an arm around his shoulders in a loose hug, "it's good to see you."

"You too, Shawn. But I thought that you'd given up dancing to protect the rest of us."

Faith laughed. "He's not that bad. He'll get better with practice."

"You weren't watching him," Buffy said giggling, the effects of the beer she'd been drinking clear in her behavior.

"Okay, B, you need to slow the amount of beer you're drinking down."

Buffy just giggled again. Everything Faith was saying seemed inordinately funny.

"B, you gotta get out more if you're drunk already."

"Like you could do much better, Faith."

"Hello, bad girl, here."

The men could not contain their laughter at the running dialogue between the two Slayers.

Kevin's laughter caused Buffy to glare at him. "What are you laughing at, blondie?"

Hunter was shaking with laughter by this point, so Buffy poked him, hard.

Hunter let out a squeal of pain. This caused Faith to shoot Buffy a warning glare. Everyone else just kept right on laughing.

"All I'm saying, B, is that you've got to watch yourself. You could have given something away last night."

"Okay, Faith. I get it, I won't drink as much next time. God, I made such a fool out of myself."

"It happens, B. Don't dwell on it."

Both women entered the Divas locker room. Buffy needed to be here for a spot before their match later on.

The first thing that both Slayers noticed was that the annoying blonde from before was present.

"Well, if it isn't the new girls," The blonde snarled in a nasty voice.

"Leave them alone, Torrie," another voluptuous blonde called.

Several of the Divas, who had been giggling, quickly shut up.

Torrie got up with a snarl and a sneer twisting her lips. "This isn't over," she shrieked. "I'm going to Bischoff, he'll set you two straight."

"Really scared, blondie," Faith called at her retreating back.

The absolute quiet in the locker room was unnerving. That is until the other blonde stepped forward, hand extended, "I'm Trish, by the way."

Buffy shook the blonde's, Trish's, hand. "I'm Buffy, and this is Faith."

"Nice to meet you," Faith said from behind Buffy. "Anyway, B, I got to go find the boys."

"Yeah. That's cool. We going to meet here before out match?"

"I'll be by." With that as her parting, the dark Slayer disappeared out the door.

Buffy thought that her little segment before the match went well, but found herself wondering how Faith's went. Faith was supposed to getting advice from Evolution with Hunter still acting reluctant.

Buffy turned to the monitor, hoping to catch some of Faith's piece.

The last match ended and the camera turned to the back. The shot was of Evolution's dressing room. Faith was sitting in a skimpy black outfit listening intently to Evolution. And Buffy couldn't help but chuckle a little a Faith's complete lack of modesty. Her bad girl personality was really helping her develop her character.

The fan's cheers were still ringing in Buffy's ears as she made her way to the back. The crowd had been thrilled when Hunter's appearance had distracted Faith allowing Hope to get the win. Hunter and Faith had still been arguing in the ring when Buffy made her exit.

Trish was the first to congratulate her went she got back to the Divas locker room. She'd been equally free with her praise of Faith when she finally appeared.

Trish, was in fact, just finishing telling Faith how awesome she'd been when a knock sounded on the door. Faith got up, and opened the door. On the other side of it were the most mismatched pair of men she'd see in a while. One was huge and imposing. The other was smaller and jovial looking.

"Is Trish in?" The smaller one asked.

"Sure, I'll get her," Faith turned and called for Trish. The blonde promptly appeared.

"Kane, Rob, come in! Do you two mind?"

Both Slayers shook their heads, and Faith opened the door wider so both men could enter.

"Buffy and Faith, these gentlemen are Kane and Rob Van Damn. Kane's the really tall one. Guys, this is Buffy and Faith," Trish pointed to each girl as she introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rob said. Kane simply nodded.

"Anyway, Trish," Rob said, turning back to the larger blonde, "we were wondering if you needed a ride back to the hotel?"

"I do actually. Can I consider this an offer?"

"Sure."

"Then thanks. I'll meet you out back after the show."

"We'll see you there. It's been a pleasure ladies," Rob murmured, and Kane just nodded again on the way out.

"That was Rob and Kane," Trish murmured after the door closed. "Both are really good guys. They always check to make sure I have a ride because I got stranded at an arena once."

"Yeah, they really seem to be awesome," Buffy commented.

Buffy began to pack her stuff into her bags. They were planning to return to do a quick patrol before they returned to the hotel that most of the WWE talent, including them, were staying at. In her packing, Buffy found a piece of paper. Opening it, she read the stylized writing there.

THIS ENDS TONIGHT. MEET ME IN THE PARKING LOT TONIGHT!!

Picking up her bag, Buffy went to find Faith. They had to decide what to do about this. It was serious. They hadn't even been here a month, and they were already receiving threats.

Running into Faith on her way to the Evolution locker room, Buffy thrust the note into her sister Slayer's hands.

"What should we do about it," she asked after a moment.

"I say we start our patrol here, and get this little problem out of our hair. We don't need enemies pooping out of the woodwork later on."

"Even if it's only a disgruntled human?"

"Even then. We just got to deal with it. It is, after all, the perfect test of strength control."

"So, we do it."

"We've got to."

"Then..."

"To the parking lot."

Fini Chapter Four.


	6. Chapter 5

A Restless Revival

Authors: lirpa - liroa15yahoo.ca

shana - 

Dedication: To all those who have inspired us.

Distribution: Our site, if you want it just ask.

Disclaimer: They belong to Joss and Titan Entertainment, not to us. If they really did this wouldn't be on the internet.

A.N: This fic just needed to be written, or at least we thought that it did. For those who are just tired of always running into Willow fics, and not much else. Also, Faith never went evil in out little world, k? Set after the end of the third season.

Shana

A Restless Revival: Chapter Five

By lirpa and shana

The parking lot was, predictably, empty when they arrived in the sub-terrain concrete maze. Still, the Slayers didn't let their guard down, they could feel something in the parking lot with them.

"Damn all these cars, there's too many hiding places," Faith commented.

"I know, and whatever it is, it's not human."

Faith's eyes charted the parking lot, looking for the presence that they were both feeling.

"Jeez, you'd think the demons and vamps would give after we left Sunnyhell. You'd think they want to die."

Just then they were jumped by a group of eager fledglings. They'd obviously been ordered to attack two Divas who they thought were nothing more that normal humans.

"Something's still out there, B," Faith stated after the vamps were just little piles of dust on the floor.

"I know, but what, or who, is it?"

"Damned if I know. I mean, the Sense doesn't differentiate between demons."

"I know," Buffy replied irritably.

"But where is it?" Absently, Faith brushed her hair back out of her face and turned to scan the parking lot.

"It's getting closer whatever it is, B. The vamps were just the first wave. I think they were supposed to incapacitate us."

"But who's pulling the strings?"

Just then a voice echoed throughout the parking lot. "Aren't you sorry that you messed with me?"

"Not really, Whorrie," Faith sneered. "You need to find some better vamps than that."

"Impossible," Torrie all but screeched as she came upon the Slayers standing easy, surrounded by piles of dust.

"Naw, B killed the Master a couple of years ago."

"What!"

"You should have done your homework, bitch. Ever heard of the Slayer?"

"Of course, but she lives in California."

Buffy chuckled. "Not anymore she doesn't. Now she works for the WWE with the other Slayer."

Torrie's eyes widened. "No, I don't believe it."

"Well, I don't really care," Faith sneered. "But just for kicks, what kind of demon are you?"

Torrie stated a name that neither Slayer could ever hope to pronounce.

"So?"

"They hypnotize people with their beauty and make them do whatever they want," Torrie explained.

"Oh, that so doesn't impress me," Faith replied. "Let's try this on for size, you try to screw B or I over and I'll tell everyone exactly what you are."

"Like they'd ever believe you," Torrie scoffed.

"No, but they'd believe you, and I'll find you and, believe me, you won't like what I do to you."

"You couldn't hurt me."

"You're a demon. I'm a Slayer. Ideally, I should slay you now, and get it over with. But since you're so well known, you might be missed."

Torrie was shuttering now. Obviously, she believed every word that was coming from Faith's mouth.

"Do you understand me?" Faith growled at the blonde Diva.

"Yes."

"Good. Now get out of here and leave us the hell alone."

And off she ran, breaking one of her ridiculously high heels in the process, but not stopping for fear.

"Well, that was fun, B." Faith drawled. "Now, let's get our stuff and get the hell out yet another faceless arena."

"I'm all for it," Buffy agreed calmly. "I don't think she'll be bothering us anymore."

"No, I don't think so," Faith agreed.

"So let's get out of here and have some fun."

With that both Slayers exited the parking garage without looking back, confident that they had solved the problem.

It was only a matter of minutes before they ran into Hunter and Shawn.

"Where have you two been?" Hunter exploded.

Buffy handed him the note, without comment. Hunter read it quickly before demanding, "And you went alone?"

"Not alone. Faith went with me, didn't she?"

"I don't see how much good Faith would have been, no offense, Faith," he added when Faith looked like she might complain.

"Well, no one showed up, so it was fine." Buffy tried to soothe. "Besides, Faith and I can take care of ourselves, Hunter."

"Just not when she's drunk," Faith added.

"So you're alright then?" Hunter questioned.

"We're fine. We just got tired of waiting for our mystery opponent so we thought we'd get our stuff and get out of here," Faith interjected, her voice calm.

"Do we leave tonight, or are we waiting for morning?" Buffy asked. "Because Faith and I still have stuff we need at the hotel."

"I think we'll leave tomorrow," Hunter decided. "We don't have that far to go."

"Really? Where are we going anyway?" Faith questioned, leading the two men toward the Divas locker room.

"Just about fifty miles down the road," Shawn replied.

"Cool." She looked around. "Where did B and Hunter get to?" she finally asked.

Shawn turned to look. "I don't know. They can't be that far."

Faith grabbed both bags and headed for the door. "They'll make it back to the hotel. I trust B to get my 'boyfriend' back to the hotel in one piece."

"Okay, then I guess you're coming back with me tonight.:

"You think you can handle me, big boy?" she purred.

"Why don't we find out, hmmmm?"

When Buffy got back to her hotel room, Faith wasn't there. Hunter had insisted on taking her out for dinner to celebrate his 'little sister's' first match and her first victory. They were approached several times by fans wanting autographs, and Buffy had been forced to improvise Hope Helmsley's signature sometime during the appetizer.

When she unlocked the door, she found her bag sitting on the bed but no Faith.

"Faith?" She called, frowning.

"There's a note by the lamp, babe." Hunter pointed out.

Buffy snatched it up, recognizing Faith's handwriting instantly.

B,

Take care of my boyfriend for me until I come get him tomorrow morning. I'll be there before we leave to collect anything I might have left. See you then.

She'd simply singed it F, but Buffy felt more secure in the knowledge that wherever Faith was, she was there by her choice.

"What's it say?" Hunter demanded.

"That I've got the room to myself for the night."

"Really? Where is she?"

"She doesn't say, just that she'll be by before we leave in the morning."

"Give me a minute, and I'll see if Shawn knows where she is." Hunter pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

A moment later, with a frown, he turned the phone off. "Shawn's not answering his phone, and it's too early for him to be asleep."

"Then I'm pretty sure that I know where Faith is," Buffy replied dryly.

"But she's too young for him," Hunter protested.

"Some people would say the same thing about us," Buffy returned.

"But we aren't..." Hunter began.

"Does that mean that you don't want to?" Buffy asked.

"No, I didn't say that," Hunter was quick to assure Buffy. She actually laughed.

"I thought not. This means that we can tease them mercilessly during the car ride to wherever the hell we're going tomorrow. Who's coming with us, anyway?"

"Besides Shawn and Faith?"

"Yes," Buffy clarified.

"The rest of Evolution."

"All in the same car?"

"No, we're taking a couple of cars. Randy's driving the other car, I think."

"Faith's with me," Buffy stated, allowing no room for disagreement.

"Of course," Hunter agreed reasonably. He really couldn't do anything else when Buffy sounded so damn determined about it.

Bright and early the next morning Faith slipped into the hotel room she was sharing with Buffy, silently, hoping not to wake the blonde.

"Faith?" Buffy called.

"Damn," she swore, "didn't mean to wake you."

"I was already awake, waiting for you," Buffy replied.

"Well damn. Why?"

"Because I want to know how your night went."

"My night?"

"Are you going to deny that you spent the night with Shawn?"

Faith looked at her like she'd found out a secret that wasn't any of her business, which was sort of true. "And what if I did?"

"Just wondering," Buffy replied innocently. "Do you know when we're leaving?"

"Not for a couple of hours yet, I think," Faith replied tossing her bag onto the bed.

"Did you have fun?" Buffy queried.

"None of your business," Faith replied shortly.

"I could always ask Shawn," Buffy suggested.

"He won't tell you anything," Faith replied confidently.

"I've got all day to work on him," Buffy returned. "He'll crack eventually, they all do."

"What about you?" Faith asked going on the offensive. "Where did you and Hunter disappear to last night with out a word?"

Fini Chapter Five.


	7. Chapter 6

A Restless Revival

Authors: lirpa - liroa15yahoo.ca

shana - 

Dedication: To all those who have inspired us.

Distribution: Our site, if you want it just ask.

Disclaimer: They belong to Joss and Titan Entertainment, not to us. If they really did this wouldn't be on the internet.

A.N: This fic just needed to be written, or at least we thought that it did. For those who are just tired of always running into Willow fics, and not much else. Also, Faith never went evil in out little world, k? Set after the end of the third season.

Shana

A Restless Revival: Chapter Six

By: lirpa and shana

Shawn was groaning as they stopped at a small dinner to refuel the car. Riding with Buffy was a trip, especially when she was digging for information in relation to how things were between him and Faith. His only consolation was that Faith was returning the favor with Hunter.

It made for an interesting car ride. Both girls came running towards the car suddenly. Something was obviously wrong by the looks that they wore.

"Yeah," Buffy was talking to someone on her cell, and it was obviously supposed to be a private conversation. Shawn stepped back, out of hearing range to respect their wishes.

"I can't believe it, B," Faith whined. "Why is he phoning now?"

"He's just trying to help, Faith. Giles must have let him know where we are. He probably just didn't want us to get ambushed."

"Doesn't detract from the fact that the guy's seriously on love with you."

"That's over. He left me to save his soul. It was dangerous for us to be together."

"So?"

"He's being honest, Faith, and he's just honestly worried about us."

"So what to do about the guys. They'll be hard to ditch."

"I know. I'd say that we just tell them, but then they'll think we're crazy/

"We'll have to decide later. The boys are coming back."

"Later then."

They all piled into the car to continue down the road. The next town was only a few miles away. The four had been travelling together since Buffy and Faith had joined the tour, so they had all traveled together quite a bit, and, so, had learned things about each other. One of those things was never to let Buffy drive.

Hunter slipped into the driver's seat, and the other's arranged themselves however they wanted. Then they were off.

"You two don't look so good," Shawn, riding in the passenger's seat, looked concerned.

"Just some bad news from home," Faith smoothly ad libbed.

"Oh?"

"Two good friends are fighting," Buffy filled them in. It was even sort of true, The gang was not too impressed with Giles for letting them stay and not forcing the issue.

Buffy felt herself growing more apprehensive as they approached the city, or town, depending on where you were from. The town's pleasant appearance simply served to set Buffy's teeth on edge. The darkness in this town was sheltered, possibly nurtured, by that pleasant façade. It was too much like Sunnydale, far too much like her former home.

"This place is weird," Faith muttered, from behind Shawn, and beside Buffy, in the backseat.

"I think it's sort of nice," Shawn responded.

"B's home town was like this, and it had a bad case of PCP infected street gangs."

Buffy shot her an angry look.

"That sounds nasty," Hunter commented, eyes still on the road.

"It had its scary moments," Buffy found herself admitting.

"This place feels a lot like Sunnydale," Faith muttered.

Buffy nodded, though it was barely perceptible. They would hit the streets in a patrol tonight, if they could ditch the guys.

The hotel was like all the others. They checked in and Faith managed to get a few hours of sleep in. Buffy was busy worrying about the newest threat that Angel had just told her about.

Too soon the guys appeared at the door so they could all go to the arena together. In her time waiting for the boys to arrive, Buffy concluded that they'd have to be told. Either they'd run screaming and terrified in the opposite direction, or they'd accept it. That came after they'd been given some proof, of course. Buffy wasn't sure exactly what to show them, but it would come to her.

Faith still needed a few more minutes to get ready, so Buffy told them they'd meet down stairs.

"What's wrong, B?" Faith asked as soon as the door closed.

"We have to tell them, Faith."

"NO!" She paused to look at Buffy. "What are you thinking? They'll think we're crazy."

"Then we'll prove it." It was a simple statement. Far too simple for the problems that it represented.

"How?"

"Bend something we shouldn't be able to, something they can't. A chair or something. Then they can talk to Linda."

Faith sighed. She hated the idea. Shawn was they best thing to come into her life, not related to slaying, in a very long time. "When do we do this?"

"As soon as we get to the arena."

Faith sighed again. Grabbing her stuff, she headed for the door, leaving Buffy to follow, with her feet dragging all the way down to the car.

The ride to the arena was somber and quiet.

Both Hunter and Shawn had tried to find out what was wring. All they had managed to get out of the Slayers was a, "Wait until we get to the arena." And, so, the air in the car was incredibly tense, but that was understandable

They ended the tension fraught ride in what would be Shawn's dressing room for the night.

"So what was it that had to wait?"

faith groaned, and sat down on one of the wooden benches. "You aren't going to like this," she muttered.

"Just tell us," Hunter commanded.

"Alright," Buffy snapped. "Vampires, demons, and all the things from your nightmares are real. And to even the odds The Powers That Be gave one girl in all the world the power and strength to fight and kill them. She is the Slayer. There's only supposed to be one Slayer. And when she dies the calling is passed on to the next in line."

"You're trying to tell us that you're this Slayer?" Shawn asked, incredulous.

"We are," Faith's voice was even when she spoke.

"But Buffy said that there was only one." Hunter's eyes darted back and forth between the Slayers.

"Nope. I said there is supposed to be one. I died during my junior year of high school. I was drowned by a powerful vampire, called the Master. My friends revived me, but another had already been called."

"Faith?"

"No, Kendra. Then she was killed by a crazy vampire chick, and Faith was called."

Hunter snorted. "That doesn't sound very probable."

Buffy motioned for Shawn to get off the folding chair he was sitting on. He rose and handed it to her. Holding it in both her hands, and in front of her, she took a deep breath. A moment later, the chair was bent in two.

Handing it to an amazed Hunter, she watched him try to bend it back.

"Give it to Faith," she suggested.

Hunter handed the mangled chair to the dark Slayer. A few quick flicks of her wrists later, the chair looked to be straightened.

"I wouldn't sit on that," Faith muttered, setting the chair down.

"No," Shawn said, his eyes flickering between the two women, "that doesn't appear to be a good idea."

Buffy broke the overwhelming silence. "If you need more proof, you can talk to Linda about it."

Hunter shook his head. "How?"

"How what?"

"How were you chosen to do this?"

"You're closest to the place where they need a Slayer," Buffy repeated the words, altered in small ways, of course, that Merrick had told her so long ago, a lifetime ago.

"That sucks," Shawn's voice was dry.

"Story of my life," the Boston bad girl replied.

Hunter shook his head again, as if trying to clear it. "How does this change anything?"

"It doesn't really, not from our point of view. I'm just so tired of living a lie."

"And now you know our great secret," Faith added.

"Now we know," Hunter repeated dumbly.

"And now you must choose." Buffy's voice held the wisdom, and the sorrow, that came with knowledge.

"Choose what?" Both men seemed mystified by the statement.

"To accept this and stay, or you're going to run away." Faith's dry voice was challenging.

"Why run away?" Hunter seemed wholly confused.

"Because it's damn scary," Faith snapped.

"But it's part of who you are," Hunter turned to look directly at Buffy, "and you're the person I fell head over heels for,"

Buffy took one look at the earnest blonde and threw herself at him. He caught the tiny blonde Slayer and hugged her close.

Faith closed her eyes, so that she wouldn't cry. Shawn wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm not going anywhere either, sweetheart. I know a good thing when I meet one."

"I've never been called a good thing before," her voice was husky, laced with unshed tears.

"I don't think they're going anywhere, B," Faith muttered. Then she pulled Shawn into a soul searing kiss.

"I think you're probably right, F," the last letter was stressed. Buffy's annoyance with that nickname was clear.

Shawn chuckled. "Hope and I should get going if we're supposed to be on near the beginning of the show, and we are."

Buffy settled down onto Hunter's lap. Shawn took this as a sign that no one was going to follow his reasonable suggestion.

He settled in behind faith and started to pelt both girls with questions. The questions were geared towards finding out how dangerous being a Slayer was. Both men were appalled to realize that most Slayers died before they turned eighteen, and that they had no, or very little, practical support.

"That's outrageous," Hunter nearly screamed when they finished.

"That's the way that it's always been," Buffy returned.

"But not anymore," Hunter vowed.

The four people were startled by the explosions that signified the beginning of Raw.

"Oh, shit," Faith muttered.

Shawn chuckled. "Let's get going Hope." He spared a thought for how aptly she was named. They were the hope of humanity, and one just had to have faith in them.

Just then another round of explosions erupted.

Fini Chapter Six.

Fini A Restless Revival.


End file.
